Lies
by falling dandelion
Summary: Menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan bukanlah keinginan Naruto. Kebohongan demi kebohongan pun terlontar demi kepercayaan yang meluntur. Mungkin ini egois, tapi Sakura akan bertahan. /A NaruSaku fanfiction/ RnR? / Newbie here ... /Image not mine
1. 1st lie

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**LIES**

**.**

**.**

Malam temaram. Cahaya bulan yang redup berusaha menelusup masuk ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua sebuah rumah megah dari sela-sela gorden yang menutupi balkon yang terbuka. Angin menari-nari, menggoyangkan gorden tipis berwarna putih tersebut, menyamarkan aktivitas sepasang keturunan Adam dan Hawa di ruangan itu.

Dua orang nampak bergelut di tempat tidur. Sang Adam berada di atas, berusaha mendominasi sang Hawa di bawahnya. Keduanya menyatu. Bergerak dalam satu irama yang konstan. Detak waktu mengiringi mereka.

"Ahh ... nghh!" Yang wanita mendesah pelan, meresapi semua kenikmatan duniawi yang didapatkannya malam ini. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya, jari-jarinya meremas pelan helaian rambut kuning sang pria seiring dengan derit ranjang yang semakin terdengar.

Sang pria tampak berpeluh, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memerah lalu membenamkan kepala dalam leher sang wanita, menghirup aroma _cherry_ bercampur keringat yang sangat ia sukai. Ia menghentakkan tubuh semakin dalam, semakin mendesak wanita itu. Sama seperti sang wanita, ia mencoba meresapi nikmat duniawi itu. Menikmati percintaannya ini.

"Na—Naruto—uh ..." Wanita merasakan tubuhnya bergetar oleh gerakan sang pria, seluruh darahnya berdesir. Adrenalin yang semakin terpacu membuatnya melepas remasan tangannya pada rambut pria itu, mencari sesuatu yang lebih kuat untuk dijadikan pegangan. Menuntunnya pada jari-jari sang pria, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Ia—tak kuat. "Arghh! Ah! Ah!"

Pria itu menekan lebih kuat, mengecupi leher sang wanita sebelum merambat naik untuk menghisap bibir bawah wanita itu. Pria berambut kuning itu melumatnya sedikit kasar, mencari pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Melumat, menghisap, hingga kemudian mendorong lidahnya masuk untuk mengeksplorasi.

"Narutoh! Naruto—mmhh! A-akuhh ..." Wanita itu mengejang, tak kuasa ketika merasakan hentakan sang pria menggila. "ARGHH!"

Deru napas terdengar seiring gerakan yang melemah hingga terhenti sama sekali. Keduanya bertatapan, berusaha mengatur napas masing-masing setelah kegiatan yang melelahkan itu.

Sang pria menyatukan keningnya dengan kening sang wanita, berkali-kali mengecup daerah wajah yang mampu dijangkaunya. "_Marry me_, Sakura ...," bisiknya.

Yang wanita menatap mata biru dalam sang pria, sebelum tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Belum—akhh!" Ia memekik, tubuhnya terhentak saat ketika sang pria kembali menghujamnya, melampiaskan kekesalan karena penolakan, bahkan kini lebih cepat lagi.

"Narutoh ... akh ... dengar ... ahh ... akh ... akhuuhh ... duluuh ..." Ia berusaha bicara di sela pekikan kecilnya dan tawa. Pria ini ngambek. Lucu sekali. Kekanakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied. Mature contents.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura berusaha untuk duduk dan berdesis pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sakit di area sekitar pahanya. Perempuan itu perlahan bangun sambil berpegangan pada meja nakas, mencoba mengabaikan nyeri yang menjalar serta beberapa tetes cairan dari selangkangannya yang mengalir menuruni pahanya. "Akh ..." Ia mencoba berjalan, tapi paha dalamnya terlalu sakit ketika bergesekan. Ditolehkannya kepala ke ranjang, seorang pria berambut kuning sedang tidur pulas di sana dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Ck," Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk kembali, lalu membaringkan tubuh di samping pria itu.

Tak disangka, Namikaze Naruto berbalik untuk menyeringai kecil pada Sakura. Rupanya ia hanya pura-pura tidur. "Kenapa tak jadi bangun, hm?"

Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto, "Aku tak bisa jalan, _Baka_!"

Sebelah tangan Naruto terulur untuk mengusap pipi wanita itu, "Mau kuperiksa, Bu Dokter? Hm?" Ia menggoda.

Semburat merah secara alami muncul di pipi Sakura. "Caranya?"

"_Blow job_?"

Sakura kembali menjitak Naruto. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu cuma hal mesum saja, hah?"

Naruto terkekeh senang, lalu memeluk Sakura erat. Membenamkan wajah pada leher Sakura, menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya di sana. "Baguslah, jadi kau tak perlu kemana-mana hari ini."

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto. Manja sekali pria itu. Ia mengusap-usap helaian pirang yang disukainya, membiarkan Naruto menyelimuti mereka. New York di musim gugur lumayan dingin. Enaknya jika mereka bisa seharian bergelung di tempat tidur tanpa perlu memikirkan ini-itu. Lagipula ... lama sekali rasanya ia sudah tak pernah melakukan _pillow talk_ bersama Naruto. Tapi ... "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu, ya?"

"Apa?"

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Cklek ...

"_Dad_? _Mom_?"

Sakura langsung ingat apa yang ia lupakan. Namikaze Kazuto. Menghembuskan napas lega karena selelah apapun dirinya Naruto selalu ingat memakaikan mereka berdua baju kembali, Sakura beranjak duduk dan merentangkan pelukannya pada seorang balita berumur empat tahun yang datang sambil menyeret boneka beruang kesukaannya. "_Come here, sweetie ..._"

Anak berambut pirang dan bermata hijau itu berlari dan memanjat tempat tidur orang tuanya, memeluk Sakura. "_What are you doing here? It's nearly eight o'clock!_"

Naruto tertawa dan mencubiti pipi Kazuto, "_You mustn't believe what've dad done with your mom_."

"Naruto!" Sakura memperingatkan, mendelik.

"_Hey, you know, Hero, mom even can't walk_!" Mengabaikan Sakura, Naruto mengacak rambut putranya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"_Seriously, mom_?" Kazuto menatap sang mama dengan mata hijaunya yang bulat. "_What must I do, then? Can I kick or hit dad?_"

Mau tak mau Sakura tertawa. "Jadi, Sayang, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini? Kau tak pergi ke sekolah dengan Shizune?"

"_She's boring_." Kazuto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Dad, can I go to school with you today_?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tentu. Tapi kau harus mandi dan berpakaian dulu."

"_Ok_!" Kazuto menghormat ala tentara, melompat turun dari tempat tidur, dan keluar dari kamar orang tuanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Dia mirip denganmu."

"Tentu saja—jadi, Sakura, kau mau kugendong atau kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Kau liar sekali semalam, Naruto."

"Aku merindukanmu," Naruto mengangkat Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia menurunkan Sakura di bilik _shower_, melepas baju wanita itu satu persatu. "Kau ingat, kau sudah lama sekali tidak mampir ke sini."

Sakura memejamkan mata untuk menerima ciuman Naruto. Menyandarkan tubuh di dinding kaca, ia membiarkan pria itu mengambil alih dirinya. "Kau tahu ... aku tak bisa ..."

"Hilangkan keraguanmu, Sakura-_chan_ ... Kazuto anak kita ... suatu saat ia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa orang tuanya jarang serumah ... dan bahkan mungkin ia akan bertanya kenapa kita tak menikah."

Masih memejamkan mata, Sakura mengembuskan napas, berusaha rileks saat Naruto memijat bahunya. "Naru, maaf—"

"Ssttt ..." Naruto menyandarkan kepala pada dada Sakura, "Aku belum siap untuk penolakan lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura menatap lalu lintas di bawah dari jendela ruang kerjanya, lalu beralih ke langit senja, sebelah tangannya memegang mug berisi segelas cokelat panas. Wanita itu mendesah pelan. Meski berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh, tetap saja ia kepikiran.

Menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda sepundaknya ke balik telinga, Sakura meletakkan gelas itu di meja kerjanya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk. Tangan kanannya meraih pena dan mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang kepala.

Sakura tahu ada yang salah.

Dua hari yang lalu, malam ketika ia dan Naruto bercinta, Sakura tahu ada yang salah dengan pria itu. Hei, Sakura tahu benar gaya bercinta Naruto. Pria itu selalu liar dengan dominasi mutlak. Meski malam itu Naruto juga menghabisinya, tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Pria itu lebih pendiam. Tak ada _pillow talk_. Naruto tertidur segera setelahnya, walau ia tahu hal yang selalu dinantikan Sakura adalah bercerita setelah bercinta.

Pertanyaannya : kenapa?

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga menghindar. Pria itu tahu Sakura tak bisa berjalan pada Senin pagi (Sakura sengaja mengambil cuti pada hari Senin agar bisa menghabiskan hari itu bersama Naruto, karena _weekend_ mereka adalah jadwal bersama Hero), tapi ia meninggalkan Sakura dan memilih mengantar Hero bersekolah dan kerja. Oh, ayolah, pengusaha seperti Naruto tak punya jam kerja! Takkan ada yang marah jika ia bolos sehari, paling sekretarisnya yang kalang kabut.

Apa Naruto marah?

Atau lebih buruk lagi, merasa bosan?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, panik. Mungkin saja. Naruto sudah bosan pada hubungan mereka yang tidak berkembang, lalu memutuskan pergi. Astaga.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuh pada kursinya. _Viridian_-nya meredup. Ia tahu ia egois. Memaksa Naruto mengikuti alur yang ia ciptakan. Memaksa pria yang awalnya tipe konservatif itu ... hingga melahirkan seorang anak tanpa sebuah pernikahan.

Ya, alasan itulah yang membuat Sakura pergi ke New York tujuh tahun lalu. Selain untuk melarikan diri dan menimba ilmu, Sakura pergi ke New York karena di tempat inilah ia dapat menjalin hubungan bebas tanpa gunjingan. Tempat dia bisa melahirkan tanpa seorang suami. Tak disangka, dua tahun setelah tiba di New York ia bertemu dengan seorang sahabat masa kecilnya. Namikaze Naruto.

Dan melahirkan anak pria itu.

Tentu saja itu keinginan Sakura, tapi Naruto mendesaknya untuk menikah.

Dari sana hubungan tanpa ikatan ini dimulai. Sakura yang memiliki trauma terhadap pernikahan, membuat Naruto terpaksa menerima dan menunggu wanita itu hingga siap.

Kini sudah lima tahun ...

Apa Naruto lelah dan memutuskan berhenti menunggunya?

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Egois, batinnya berbisik. Naruto adalah seorang lelaki yang mapan dan baik. Tentu banyak klien maupun karyawatinya yang menggilai diri pria berambut pirang itu. Andaikata Naruto melakukan _affair_ ... Sakura bisa apa?

Untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu menyadari, posisinya terlalu lemah untuk berhak mempertahankan Naruto di sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Dari dinding kaca perusahaannya, Namikaze Group, ia memandang langit senja di musim gugur yang sedikit berkabut. Ia tak heran. New York memang penuh polusi.

Terngiang kembali permintaan ibu dan ayahnya. Mendesaknya untuk melakukan ritual sakral antara pria dan wanita. Tentu sudah sejak lama orang tuanya yang menetap di Tokyo itu tahu keadaannya (dan sudah lama pula sejak ia mendapat tamparan ketika mengetahui apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya di New York), tapi kini berbeda ...

Dalam hati Naruto berjanji, ia akan menunggu Sakura. Ia mencintai wanita itu sepenuh hati. Wanita yang sudah melahirkan anaknya. Wanita yang selalu ia sebut namanya saat bercinta. Tapi ... ibunya sudah lelah menunggu.

Naruto menatap _smartphone_ miliknya. Sebuah undangan datang. Sang ayah yang memang mengurus perusahaan utama di Jepang meminta Naruto menemani model Jepang yang datang ke New York untuk makan malam bersama dalam rangka memperat tali kerjasama.

Naruto tentu tidak bodoh. Ia bukan anak berumur sebelas tahun. Ada maksud tersembunyi yang diisyaratkan oleh orangtuanya.

Naruto menekan-nekan ponsel touchscreen miliknya, menghubungi sebuah nomor yang sangat ia hapal.

"Halo Shizune? Hero di mana?"

" ..."

"Tolong ajak dia mandi dan bersiap-siap. Pakaikan tuksedo untuknya. Aku akan mengajaknya makan malam. Sekarang aku ke sana."

Meraih kunci mobilnya, Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia bersiul ringan dan melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya ke atas. Ia tahu kejutan apa yang tepat untuk calon yang dipersiapkan sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dad? Where's mom? Will we go to dinner with her_?"

"Tidak, Hero. Tolong bersikap manis karena kita akan bertemu rekan kerja Dad."

Namikaze Kazuto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Merajuk. "_C'mon, Dad. I miss mom very much! I haven't see her since two days ago_!" Tangan kanannya yang digandeng sang ayah mengayun lemah. Mata hijau jernihnya memandang ke sekeliling restoran yang dimasukinya bersama ayahnya, berharap menemukan sosok sang ibu di sana, tapi ayahnya malah menyeretnya menuju seorang gadis cantik bergaun putih dengan rambut pirang dan mata _lavender_.

Sang ayah tak melepaskan tangannya saat menjabat gadis itu.

"Naruto."

"Shion."

Kazuto masih merajuk sewaktu ia didudukkan di samping ayahnya, mengabaikan tatapan bingung gadis bernama Shion itu.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat aksi merajuk Kazuto, diacaknya rambut anaknya itu. "Hey, _dude_, kau tak ingin berkenalan dengannya?"

"Naruto, apa dia keponakan—"

"_I want mom_!" Kazuto memotong ucapan Shion, mendelik pada gadis itu. Ia tak suka melihat ayahnya didekati wanita lain selain sang ibu. "_Where's mom, Dad? Don't she come here_?"

Naruto menatap Shion, tersenyum meminta maaf. "Dia memang sensitif terhadap orang asing. Tidak, dia bukan keponakanku. Dia anakku. Hero."

Shion menatap Naruto sedikit bingung. Anak? Tapi kenapa Mr. Minato dan Mrs. Kushina bilang Naruto belum punya istri? "_Sorry_?"

"Panjang untuk dijelaskan." Naruto menolak menjelaskan. Ditatapnya Kazuto yang memalingkan wajah. "_Hey kid, just say 'hello' to Miss Shion_," pintanya, disambut dengan gelengan Kazuto, masih ngambek.

Mengerutkan kening, Shion kembali mendesak Naruto, "_But you are single, aren't you_?"

Pelayan datang membawakan _appetizer_, menghentikan pembicaraan itu. Setelah memesan menu masing-masing, termasuk Kazuto yang harus dibujuk agar mau makan, pelayan itu pergi.

"_Yeah, you can say that_." Naruto tertawa pelan, mau tak mau jujur akan statusnya. Setelah memotong kecil-kecil roti di piring Kazuto, ia memakan miliknya.

Shion mengembuskan napas lega. Pengakuan Naruto membawa harapan untuknya. Jujur, dari pertama gadis itu sudah tertarik akan sosok Namikaze Naruto. Kulit khas Asia, rambut pirang serta mata biru yang dimilikinya benar-benar menarik. Pria itu tampak kasual dalam balutan kemeja putih dan jas, aroma parfum _musk_-nya juga memabukkan. Dari penilaiannya, Shion memberikan nilai sembilan puluh untuk Naruto. Dia punya anak, _but who's care_? Shion juga akan mendekatkan diri pada anak yang tampak menggemaskan itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Naruto yang sesekali menyuapi Kazuto atau terkadang mengelap bibir anak itu dengan serbet, bukannya membuat Shion risih, tapi terkesima. _He's so ... adult_. Dan Shion suka, sangat suka itu.

"_Do you want ice cream to dessert_?"

Pertanyaan Shion membuat Kazuto mendongak, menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu. "_Mom always ask me to not eat ice cream after dinner. My teeth will break_."

"_But mom isn't here, right_?"

Kazuto menimang sejenak. Ia benar-benar ingin es krim. Menoleh pada sang ayah, Kazuto bertanya, "_Can I eat ice cream, Dad_?"

Menatap Shion yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "_Of course_."

Shion tersenyum, memesan dua mangkuk _banana split_.

"Kau pintar mengambil hatinya."

Pujian itu membuat Shion tertawa kecil. "Aku suka anak kecil. Ada sebuah panti asuhan yang aku kelola di Jepang, jika stres dengan pekerjaan aku selalu ke sana untuk merilekskan diri."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Wow. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengajak Kazuto ke sana. Ia sedikit tertutup, karena jarang bertemu banyak orang. Kau tahu, New York bukan tempat yang aman untuk membebaskannya bermain."

"Tentu. Kau selalu diterima."

Sepanjang sisa makan malam itu sungguh menyenangkan untuk Shion. Kazuto mulai bercerita banyak, tentang apapun. Ia dan Naruto menanggapi celetukan-celetukan anak berumur empat tahun itu.

_Well_, meski makan malam itu benar-benar di luar dugaannya, Shion tak menyesal.

Ia akan mendapatkan Namikaze Naruto. Dengan cara apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting. Tong._

_Ting. Tong._

Haruno Sakura meletakkan bungkus _popcorn_-nya, beranjak bangun dari posisi nyamannya di depan televisi. Wanita itu mengikat tali jubah tidurnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Tanpa melihat _intercom_ ia membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut.

Namikaze Naruto berada di balik pintu, menggendong Kazuto yang tertidur di bahunya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, tapi ia tersenyum pada Sakura. "Hai," Ia berkata, mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium singkat bibir Sakura.

Sakura menerima Kazuto, mempersilakan pria itu masuk dengan gestur tubuhnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Sakura membawa Kazuto ke sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'Hero', membaringkan anaknya itu di sana. Diciumnya kening Kazuto dan menyelimuti balita empat tahun itu, kemudian menuju dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir teh hijau.

Naruto sudah berada di depan televisi; jasnya tersampir di lengan sofa dan kancing-kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka saat Sakura meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. Pria itu menarik pinggang Sakura dan menciumi bibirnya, mendudukkan Sakura di pangkuannya.

Mereka berpagutan selama beberapa menit, hingga Sakura melepaskan ciuman itu, menatap mata biru _sapphire_ Naruto yang dalam, "Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Apa mansionmu terbakar hingga kau harus menginap di sini?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, mengelus rambut _pink_ Sakura yang kini bersandar di dadanya. "Aku baru dari makan malam."

"Oh," Sakura mengambil bungkus _popcorn_-nya yang sempat terabaikan, "bersama Hero?"

"Ya, dengan rekan kerjaku."

"Hmm," Sakura menekan _remote_ untuk mengganti _channel_, mencari _channel_ yang menarik. "Tidakkah Hero malah mengganggu?"

Menelusupkan tangannya melalui pinggang Sakura, Naruto melepas tali jubah tidur wanita itu, menurunkan jubah tersebut hingga bahu Sakura yang dibalut tali _lingiere_-nya terlihat. Naruto menyibakkan rambut _pink_ Sakura dan membenamkan hidungnya di sana, meresapi aroma tubuh Sakura yang khas. "Hanya makan malam biasa, tanpa urusan bisnis."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Makan malam dengan kolega ... Naruto biasanya selalu mengajaknya. Ah, Sakura menepis pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di otaknya. Wanita itu menoleh hendak bertanya, tapi Naruto membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Bibir mereka saling mencari, saling melumat dan mengisap. Sakura baru menyadari Naruto telah berhasil meluncurkan tali _lingiere_-nya dari bahu, sebelah tangan pria itu menangkup payudara Sakura, menahan posisi _lingiere_ itu agar tidak jatuh. Wanita itu menurut ketika Naruto membaringkannya di sofa tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Ketika Naruto akhirnya melepas ciuman itu, matanya tampak berkabut oleh gairah. Darah Sakura terasa berdesir.

"_Just talk about your day_."

Sakura tahu ada yang salah. Naruto menyerangnya untuk mencegahnya bertanya. Tanpa Sakura sadari sebutir air mata meluncur menuruni pelipisnya. Ia memalingkan wajah saat Naruto hendak menciumnya lagi. "_And how was your day_? _Funny_?" Wanita berambut pink itu bertanya, suaranya bergetar tanpa dikehendaki.

"Hei, _c'mon_," Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura lembut, memaksa _viridian_ wanita itu menatap matanya. Bingung dirasakannya saat melihat mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. "_What's wrong with you_, Sakura-_chan_? _It just ... dinner_."

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang kembali keluar dengan kasar. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu sensitif seperti ini. "_I have bad feeling 'bout it, Naruto. You didn't have dinner with another girl, did you_?"

Mata hijau jernih yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon itu mampu membuat Naruto entah kenapa merasa bersalah. Ia hendak mencium Sakura lagi ketika wanita itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"_Don't kiss me. Please, just answer, _Naru_. Just say that everything will be ok_." Sakura berbisik, sikap Naruto yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya menjelaskan semuanya. Wanita itu hapal dengan kebiasaan Naruto. Pria yang lebih memilih diam dibanding mengucapkan kebohongan yang manis.

Naruto menarik napas pelan. _Passion_-nya menghilang seketika. "_Of course. You believe me, don't you_?"

Dan Sakura memilih untuk percaya. Percaya pada pria yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

* * *

_You have 1 new e-mail_

* * *

From: _**シオン**_ **(Shion)**

Aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu tadi. Ini tentang pekerjaan kita. Bisakah kita bertemu besok untuk membicarakan rencana kerjaku di perusahaanmu?

* * *

From: ナルト**(Naruto)**

Tentu saja. Besok kutelepon lagi, ini sudah terlalu larut. _**おやすみなさい—**_

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. 2nd lie

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**LIES**

**.**

**.**

"Dan kau memercayainya? Begitu saja?"

Sarkasme yang keluar dari sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepala, mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen-dokumen perkembangan pasien-pasiennya. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Wanita itu balas bertanya.

Ino yang duduk di depan Sakura mencomot sepotong _pizza_ yang mereka pesan untuk sarapan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kau bisa menginterogasinya lebih dari itu."

Sakura menghela napas. Setelah bangun pagi buta karena ada pasien kecelakaan yang harus segera dioperasi, kini ia harus direcoki oleh sahabatnya itu. Dari tadi Ino tak berhenti memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan Naruto. "Entahlah." Sakura menutup map terakhir, kemudian meraih gelas plastik berisi cairan penuh kafein dan menyeruputnya. "Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak."

Ino meraih gelas plastik itu dari Sakura, meneguknya. "Lebih baik tidak terlibat hubungan dengan siapapun."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Itu karena kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke, 'kan, Ino-_pig_?"

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Ino mengelak, mengembungkan pipinya untuk menyamarkan rona di wajahnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan kembali tertawa, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku jas, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Sejujurnya tadi pagi ia agak khawatir meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Kazuto di apartemennya. Wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya bisa berharap Naruto tak melakukan hal aneh seperti meledakkan dapurnya. Setelah menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk melakukan panggilan, Sakura menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "_Moshimoshi_, Naruto?"

Suara-suara berisik dari sana membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening. Tampaknya Naruto sedang berusaha menggoreng _bacon_ dan memanggang roti sembari meneriaki Kazuto untuk mandi sendiri. "Ya ... Sakura-_chan_ ... di sini aman, oh, _shit_! Rotinya!"

Berusaha menahan tawa, Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membayangkan kepanikan Naruto yang tidak biasa bekerja di dapur. "Pelan-pelan saja, _Dad_," goda Sakura, terkekeh.

"_I need you right here_, Sakura-_chan_. Oh, _God_! Hero, _what the hell are you doing in bathroom_?!"

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, "Hei, _calm down_, _Honey_. Naruto, sebelum kau keluar dari dapur, matikan kompor, _ok_?" Ia memberi instruksi, "Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan mandikan Hero."

"_Ok, wait here_."

Sakura masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, mendengarkan suara-suara samar dari ponsel Naruto yang sepertinya diletakkan pria itu di wastafel. Iris _viridian_-nya menatap Ino yang sepertinya dari tadi menyimak pembicaraannya.

"Naruto sepertinya benar-benar bingung tanpamu," komentar itu keluar dari bibir sang Yamanaka. "Sepertinya menyenangkan ada yang bergantung pada dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Naruto terbiasa memakai jasa _babysitter_, karena kami sama-sama sibuk. Dia memanjakan Hero namun tak pernah bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini dengan benar."

"_I see_." Gadis berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. "Aku jadi ingin memiliki seorang pacar."

Sakura memandang prihatin Ino. Sahabatnya itu memang cantik, sangat cantik, malah, tapi sayang kisah cintanya penuh dengan hambatan. Hingga kini hati gadis yang mirip boneka _Barbie_ itu masih tertambat untuk seorang lelaki yang entah di mana sosoknya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Suara Naruto menyentakkannya dari lamunan. "Ah, kau sudah selesai? Sekarang bawa Hero ke meja makan dan buatkan dia segelas susu. Gorenglah telur yang ada di kulkas dan panggang roti dengan pemanggang."

Ketika sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar helaan napas lega dari Naruto, Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Hmm ... lelah sekali rasanya."

Wanita bermata hijau itu melebarkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih sudah menggantikanku, _Daddy_. _Have a good day_, _Love ya_." Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, mengambil sepotong _pizza_.

"Jadi ... kapan kau akan menikah dengan Naruto?"

Bahu wanita itu tanpa sadar menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Ino. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Menikah ...

Ino mendengus, "Ck, jangan bilang kau berpikir kau akan selamanya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan Naruto." Tak ada respons, Ino menghela napas. "Ayolah, Saku. Kau tak bisa terus seperti ini. Mungkin aku sering menyarankan ini, dan, sebagai sahabatmu aku akan terus menyarankan ini. Pergilah. Ke. Psikiater." Ino menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimat terakhirnya. "Naruto lama-kelamaan akan lelah sendiri menunggumu."

"Itulah yang sedang aku pikirkan," Sakura bergumam muram, mendongak untuk kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Mungkin ... mungkin aku akan menuruti saranmu."

Ino tersenyum. Akhirnya, sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu dapat dilunakkan. Bertepuk tangan sekali, Ino berkata dengan riang, "Nah, aku punya rekomendasi yang bagus untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Mature contents.**

**Age:**

**Namikaze Naruto : 26 thn **

**Haruno Sakura : 25 thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Shion menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan senyuman kecil. _Sempurna untuk menemui Naruto_, ia berpikir. Diraihnya sebuah sisir dan menyisiri rambut pirangnya. Gadis itu tak bergeming ketika satu sosok lain bayangannya terpantul di cermin, sosok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Mata oniks sosok itu menatapnya lekat, kemudian mendekat. Tetesan air menjatuhi bahu bidangnya yang telanjang, mampu membuat siapapun tergoda. "Ke mana?"

Shion memeriksa isi tas tangannya dan berbalik menatap sosok itu, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya, "Menemui calon tunanganku," Ia berkata riang, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang lelaki.

Laki-laki itu membuang wajah, menyembunyikan sirat terluka pada tatapannya.

"Hei, _come on_, Sai. Sejak kapan kau jadi _sentimental_ seperti ini?" Shion membujuk, sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Sai.

Menatap kembali objek cantik di depannya, Sai mendesak Shion mundur hingga pinggang gadis itu menabrak meja riasnya. Senyum palsu terlihat di wajahnya. "Entahlah." Tangannya menangkap tangan Shion yang berada di pipinya, mengecupi punggung tangannya. Tangannya yang lain menarik pinggang gadis itu agar mendekat.

Shion berusaha menahan dada Sai dengan sebelah tangan, menghindari sentuhan pria itu. "Tunggu, Sai—" ucapannya terhenti saat laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Saling berbagi. Lumatan penuh kekecewaan dan kerinduan yang mendalam. Shion terbuai dalam semua perasaan yang disampaikan Sai, sampai gadis itu tersentak saat tangan kiri Sai menelusup masuk melalui blus yang ia kenakan. Matanya membulat, lalu segera mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"Hentikan."

Shimura Sai menunduk dalam saat Shion meraih tasnya dengan tergesa, lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuh, mengepal kuat.

Penolakan.

Dan kebohongan. Lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura menghentikan _sedan_ biru tuanya di sebuah tempat bertuliskan _'Rainbow Playgroup'_. Tempat itu terlihat indah dengan cat-cat berwarna cerah yang melingkupinya, baik dari dinding maupun berbagai macam permainan yang tersebar di halaman depan yang rindang. Wanita itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

10.55 _a.m_.

Sakura mengambil ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya, mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang yang dicintainya.

* * *

To: ナルト [**Naruto**]

_I'll have lunch with Hero now. Will you?_

* * *

Sakura meletakkan ponsel itu di dasbor mobil. Memeluk setir dengan kedua tangan dan menopangkan dagu, dokter muda itu menatap sabar pintu bercat cokelat tempat anaknya bersekolah.

Sakura cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya ketika pintu itu terbuka. Beberapa anak berlari keluar dengan semangat, sisanya berjalan dengan santai. Membuka pintu mobil, iris hijau Sakura memindai anak-anak itu.

Ah, itu dia Kazuto. Berjalan keluar dengan tenang dan menggandeng seorang anak perempuan berambut merah.

Sakura dengan cepat menghampiri Kazuto. "_Hello, Hero_."

Kazuto nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan ibunya. Dia pikir Shizune yang akan menjemput, seperti biasa. "_Mom? Aren't you working now_?"

"_Well, I get my lunch time longer and decide to pick you from school_. Hei, _who's she_?" Sakura menatap anak berambut merah itu dengan penasaran.

"_My classmate_. Karin, _this is my mom_, Sakura."

Untuk sesaat, Sakura terpaku akan sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatapnya. Unik. Menyunggingkan senyum, Sakura mengacak rambut merah gadis kecil itu. "_Nice to meet you_, Karin," sapanya. Diliriknya tangan Kazuto yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Karin. Ibu muda itu tertawa dalam hati, mengingat betapa mudahnya Kazuto bersikap _gentleman_.

"Karin?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah _cute_ dengan rambut merah yang sama dengan Karin berdiri di belakangnya.

Karin melepas genggaman tangan Kazuto dan memeluk sang ayah yang segera mengangkatnya ke gendongannya. "Kau lama," gadis kecil itu bergumam, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sang ayah.

Pria itu tertawa ringan. "Maaf. Ada urusan yang harus ayah selesaikan." Ia menatap Kazuto, "Terimakasih mau menemani Karin lagi, Hero." Lalu seakan baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura, ia tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Terimakasih ..."

"Sakura," Sakura cepat-cepat menyebutkan namanya, "Hero'_s mom_."

Mata cokelat teduh itu memerangkap Sakura, namun ia segera tersadar saat pria itu membungkuk singkat, "_Arigatou gozaimashita_."

"_Iie_, _doitashimashite_." Sakura balas ber-_ojigi_.

Pria itu berbalik, dan dari bahunya Karin tersenyum sembari melambai pada Kazuto.

"_Ok_, _let's get our lunch_." Sakura meraih tangan Kazuto, menggandeng anak berambut pirang itu menuju _sedan_ miliknya.

"_What do you think about _Karin?" Kazuto bertanya ketika Sakura sudah menginjak gas, menyusuri lalu lintas kota New York yang padat.

"_She's beautiful_." Sakura menoleh sekilas pada Kazuto sebelum kembali menatap jalan raya. "_Why do you ask me about that_?"

"_She's new student in my class. No one want to play with her coz of her eyes colour. My friend said that it was scary_."

Sakura tertawa kecil, teringat masa kecilnya. Rambut merah mudanya juga dianggap aneh, dan tak ada yang mau menemaninya bermain. Kecuali satu orang.

Naruto ...

Mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengacak rambut Kazuto, Sakura membalas perkataan bocah itu lembut, "_Just stay to play with her, ok_? _She must be very sad because of it_."

"Hm!" Kazuto menganggukkan kepalanya, lega karena ia kira sang ibu takkan mengizinkannya bermain dengan Karin lagi.

Teringat dengan pesan yang tadi dikirimkannya, Sakura meraih ponselnya dan menyentuh layar untuk membuka kunci.

* * *

You have 1 new e-mail

* * *

From: ナルト [**Naruto**]

_Sorry _Sakura_-chan, I have to come to factory this noon. _**ごめなさい****ね**_?_

* * *

Mendesah kecewa, Sakura mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

* * *

To: ナルト [**Naruto**]

_It's ok_. **がんばって****ください**!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze _Group_ adalah sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang pertokoan. Distro-distro besar dengan _brand_ 'Kaze' yang sepenuhnya milik perusahaan keluarga Namikaze itu, telah tersebar baik di Asia maupun negara-negara barat. Desainer-desainer ternama telah dikontrak ratusan juta hanya untuk merancang pakaian dengan _brand_ tersebut, Tak hanya itu, perusahaan ini telah membangun puluhan _supermarket_ dengan label Nami's Mart. Bahkan kini Namikaze Group telah mendirikan sebuah sekolah khusus bagi para remaja yang memiliki bakat sebagai seorang desainer untuk menyalurkan aspirasi mereka.

Karena itulah, Hyuuga Shion sebagai seorang model sungguh bersyukur bisa menjadi salah satu _brand ambassador _perusahaan ini. Sebagai sebuah perusahaan yang sudah mencapai tingkat internasional, bukan hanya pundi uang yang mengalir ke rekeningnya, melainkan lonjakan popularitas serta koneksi-koneksi yang bisa memudahkan pekerjaannya ke depannya.

Belum lagi lampu hijau yang diberikan oleh orang tua seorang bos besar dan pewaris perusahaan itu.

Shion tersenyum kecil ketika ia menandatangani kontrak kerjanya dengan Naruto, kemudian diiringi jabat tangan sebagai sebuah legalitas.

"_Congratulations_." Pria berambut _blonde_ itu memamerkan senyum lebar yang menjadi _trademark_-nya, menambah kesan ramah pada dirinya. Naruto mengangkat tangan memanggil seorang pelayan, kemudian meminta gadis itu untuk memesan.

Suasana restoran yang terletak di ketinggian kota New York itu tampak padat dipenuhi dengan orang-orang kalangan atas yang juga ingin menikmati makan siang mereka. Setelah pesanan mereka datang, mereka makan dalam diam, membiarkan dengung orang-orang yang bercakap-cakap mengisi indra pendengaran.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Hero?" Shion mulai percakapan setelah mereka selesai, gadis itu merilekskan tubuh dengan menyandar di kursi, menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Naruto menjawab, lalu tertawa kecil, "ia sepertinya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Oh ya?" Shion mengingat anak kecil yang menggemaskan itu, lalu ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya tentang hal yang membuatnya penasaran, "Naruto-_san_, bagaimana ... maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Hero?"

"Ah ..."

Melihat raut wajah Naruto, Shion segera sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tadi terlalu privasi. "A-ah, _gomen_, jika tak ingin dijawab tak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto tersenyum, mengusap tengkuknya, merasa wajar jika pertanyaan itu terlontar. "Ibu Shion adalah orang yang memiliki keraguan terhadap pernikahan. Ia ... tidak ingin terikat dengan siapapun."

"Apakah itu adalah suatu kecelakaan?"

"Tidak—maksudku, _well_, semua terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa ikatan, dan kami menjalani semuanya."

Shion mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Siapa yang menolak laki-laki seperti Naruto? Tampan, mapan, dan ... seksi. "Apa Naruto-_san_ tahu penyebabnya? Kurasa tak mungkin ia menolak jika tak ada sebabnya, bukan? Lagipula ... menurutku 'keraguan' terdengar seperti alasan yang lemah."

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Aku sudah berkali-kali menanyainya hal yang sama, tapi ia menolak bicara."

"Lalu apa Naruto-_san_ mau terus seperti ini? Menunggu tanpa ada kepastian yang jelas?" Shion berkata cepat, lalu wajah gadis berambut pirang itu seketika memerah ketika menyadari ia terlalu menyudutkan Naruto. "Ah, maaf."

Naruto menghela napas, memandang lalulintas kota New York di bawahnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku ... aku percaya padanya."

_Speechless_. Sebuah rasa iri menyelinap di hati Shion tanpa bisa gadis itu cegah. Percaya pada orang yang dicintainya—_doesn't it mean that he is deeply in love with her?_

Shion ingin, sungguh ingin dicintai begitu dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir pekan adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap orang. Bagi kota New York yang selalu sibuk, akhir pekan adalah waktu saat para pekerja—terutama yang _workaholic_—bisa melepaskan kepenatan akan tuntutan kerja dan bergabung bersama keluarga.

Begitu pula dengan Namikaze Naruto. Pria duapuluh lima tahun ini dengan cepat keluar dari _Ferrari_ merah miliknya, memasuki _mansion_-nya dengan wajah kusut. Menyerahkan jas dan tasnya pada Shizune, lalu bertanya di mana Hero.

"Dia sedang tidur di kamarnya, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto mendengus mendengar nada formal yang dikeluarkan wanita itu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah terlalu formal."

Shizune hanya mengangguk dan undur diri, sementara Naruto melangkah menuju ruang keluarga sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Ini Sabtu siang dan ia masih harus pergi ke kantor untuk _meeting_. Karena itu, setelah rapat selesai Naruto segera pulang, tak memedulikan setumpuk berkas pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ini akhir pekan dan ia butuh istirahat.

Melewati ruang keluarga, Naruto memutuskan mengambil cemilan di dapur dulu sebelum menonton televisi. Tapi langkah pria pirang itu terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan berada di dapurnya dan memunggunginya, sepertinya menyiapkan makan siang. Naruto menyeringai kecil, lalu berjalan menuju sosok itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Reaksinya tepat; wanita itu terkesiap sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil di pelukannya.

Naruto menggosokkan hidungnya pada rambut merah jambu yang menguarkan aroma _cherry_ selalu membawanya pada relaksasi. "Mengapa kau tak mengatakan kau akan datang?"

Bahu Sakura terangkat, "_Surprise_?"

Sebelah tangan Naruto terulur untuk mematikan kompor, yang diiringi protesan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kaumatikan?"

Naruto membalikkan badan Sakura, membuatnya menghadap pria Namikaze itu. Mengunci tatapan Sakura, Naruto mendesak wanita itu sembari menyentuhkan kening mereka. "Karena aku tak ingin kita terganggu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengecup kecil bibir Naruto. "Bagaimana _meeting_-mu, Namikaze-_sama_?"

"Biasa saja. Aku tak sabar ingin pulang."

Deru napas mereka bertabrakan, menaikkan suhu serta _libido_. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan cepat ia menciumi bibir Sakura, melumatnya sementara ia menaikkan Sakura ke atas _kitchen set_, nyaris menyenggol panci berisi sup yang sedang dibuat wanita itu. Posisi mereka yang kini sejajar memudahkan Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya, mengikutsertakan lidahnya untuk memanjakan Sakura. Ciuman yang semula hati-hati itu kini meliar, tangan Naruto mengelus punggung wanita itu, membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

Desahannya mengeras ketika ciuman Naruto turun ke lehernya, mengecupi bagian sana sedangkan tangannya beralih ke bagian depan, mengelus pelan, dengan tak sabar melepas _apron_ yang wanita itu pakai lalu mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang Sakura kenakan.

Setelah semua kancing kemeja wanita itu terbuka, Naruto segera menaikkan _bra_ hitam yang dipakai Sakura, menurunkan ciumannya ke sekitar payudara wanita itu sebelum akhirnya mengulumnya dengan lembut.

"Oh ... God ..." Sakura mendesah saat merasakan lidah Naruto menggoda bagian tubuhnya itu, meremas pelan helaian pirang sang pria. "Mmnhh ..." Desahannya teredam saat Naruto kembali menciumnya, saling berbagi rasa di antara hasrat yang meluap.

Sakura terengah saat Naruto melepas ciumannya, lelaki itu berusaha melebarkan kaki Sakura dan menyelipkan kedua kakinya di antara itu, tapi sulit karena rok pensil yang dikenakan Sakura.

"_Damn_! Sakura-_chan_, kurobek ya?" pintanya dan bersiap merobek kain itu, namun ditahan Sakura.

"N-Naru ... jangan di dapur ... akhh!" Sakura terkesiap ketika mendadak Naruto kembali melumat payudaranya, kini bahkan mengisapnya kuat dan menggigitinya. "Nnhh ..." Sakura tersentak saat Naruto berhasil menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke balik rok yang ia kenakan, menarik-narik celana dalamnya dan menelusup masuk.

"Ah!"

Pekikan kecil itu sukses mengejutkan keduanya. Serentak, Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, refleks saling menjauh—meski Naruto agak kesulitan mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik rok Sakura.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, nyengir canggung sementara Sakura menunduk cepat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dengan tergesa menurunkan _bra_ dan mengancingkan kemejanya yang acak-acakan.

Ayame tersenyum kikuk, wajahnya merah padam—tak menyangka akan menemukan mereka berdua dalam keadaan intim. Ia membungkukkan badannya berulangkali, meminta maaf. "M-maaf!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, perempuan itu berbalik dan menjauh dengan tergesa.

Saling berpandangan dengan Naruto, Sakura kemudian terkekeh kecil dan turun dari _kitchen set_ tersebut, memungut _apron_ miliknya yang tadi dilemparkan Naruto. "Sudah kubilang jangan di sini, _Baka_!"

Mengambil jarak aman, takut-takut akan lepas kendali lagi, Naruto duduk di atas meja dapur, memerhatikan Sakura yang kembali pada kegiatannya. "Habisnya, Sakura-_chan_ membuatku tak tahan, sih."

"Mesum!" ejek Sakura, melemparkan sebuah apel yang dengan sigap ditangkap Naruto. "_Since when you act childish like this_?"

Naruto hanya tertawa, menggigit apel tersebut. "Sakura-_chan_, mau liburan, tidak?"

Sakura menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali mengaduk sup jagungnya. "Kemana?" Wanita itu hapal betul tempat-tempat liburan yang 'menyenangkan' bagi Naruto. Dengan gairahnya yang sering menggebu, Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat aneh dengan dalih liburan. Pernah Sakura diajak ke Lombok, salah satu pulau di negara Indonesia. Naruto memesan kamar _president suite_, namun alih-alih bercinta dengan tenang, pria itu mengajaknya berjalan di sepanjang jalan menuju Senggigi, dan bercinta di gubuk kosong pinggir pantai tak berpintu yang mereka temukan.

Dan Sakura jera.

"Aku menemukan tempat yang menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah?"

"Lalu Hero?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "Uh, ayolah Sakura-_chan_ ... aku ingin kita berdua pergi bersama. Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak liburan berdua."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, menyerah. "Baiklah, kita akan kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Glossary:

**ごめなさい****ね**? = gomenasai, ne? (maaf, ya?)

**がんばって****ください**! = ganbatte kudasai! (semangat!)

.

.

Hontou ni arigatou for reviewer in first chap. I never thought that more than ten riviewers will review this fiction. Arigatou gozaimashita, Senpai-tachi!

Ada beberapa hal yang gue ubah (kalo nyadar :D)

pertama, judul, kedua profesi Shion. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan :v

**.::SPECIAL THANKS::.**

NaruSaku Venus, localychrysant, Yuki Tsukushi, .3, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, nanana Nara, Mugiwara no Andri, Koibito cherry, Aicchi, Guest, Nerd, Guest, pratiwirahim, Lily Purple Lily, dhananjaya, nona fergie, Yellow'Pink Konoha, babyyming.


	3. 3rd lies

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**LIES**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar mengajaknya berkemah.

Secara harfiah.

Awalnya ia mengira Naruto hanya bermain-main, mengingat betapa sulitnya berkemah di tempat sepadat New York. Bumi perkemahan pun juga bukan tempat yang bisa menarik hati pria berambut kuning itu.

Namun ketika Naruto menutup matanya di sepanjang perjalanan dan wanita itu mendengar deru helikopter yang membawanya terbang, Sakura yakin Naruto sepertinya sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Sakura tak punya alasan untuk meminta Naruto membuka penutup matanya, karena pria itu menggendongnya setelah mereka turun dari helikopter. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati di mana mereka berada, karena hawa tropis yang cukup hangat menyentuh kulitnya, berbanding terbalik dengan New York yang dingin di musim gugur.

"Kau akan tahu."

Pria itu berbisik, lalu tertawa kecil. Langkahnya semakin cepat dengan Sakura yang membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

Samar-samar bau hujan dan tanah basah memasuki penciuman Sakura. Ia tidak merasakan sinar matahari sama sekali—itu artinya mereka berjalan di bawah naungan pohon, jadi Sakura yakin, Naruto benar-benar akan membawanya berkemah. Meski entah di mana.

"Sampai."

Naruto menurunkan Sakura dengan hati-hati, kemudian membuka penutup mata wanitanya itu.

Sakura membuka mata perlahan, lalu mengerjap sekali lagi karena ia nyaris tidak memercayai pemandangan di depannya.

Sebuah danau dengan airnya yang tenang, dikelilingi padang bunga berwarna kuning. Sebuah tenda berdiri di pinggir padang tersebut.

"Matahari?" Sakura bertanya, dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Padang bunga matahari dengan sembulan bunga krisan kuning di beberapa tempat.

"Ayo!"

Sakura menurut ketika Naruto membawanya menelusuri padang bunga matahari itu, tersenyum merasakan semilir angin yang menyejukkan, menggoyang-goyangkan helaian berwarna kuning tersebut. Mereka berhenti di tepi danau, sebuah danau buatan yang sangat memukau dengan tenda kecil di tepi danau tersebut. Mereka duduk di atas kain yang sudah disiapkan.

"Kau sepertinya sudah benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya."

Naruto terkekeh, "Tentu saja." Perlahan Naruto menangkup pipi Sakura, menarik wanita itu agar semakin mendekat. "Sakura-_chan_ ..."

Sakura memejamkan mata dan Naruto menciumnya dengan seduktif sekaligus hati-hati. Bahkan ketika Sakura merasa dirinya sendiri mulai menuntut lebih, Naruto tetap menciumnya dengan lembut.

Naruto membuka bibirnya ketika lidah Sakura menerjang masuk, mendesak dengan terburu-buru. Pria itu membalasnya dengan sabar namun masih penuh dengan dominasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Mature contents.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kali … dua … tiga … entah berapa kali mereka sudah berciuman dan hanya terpisah jika salah satu kekurangan oksigen. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria yang berada di atasnya, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir tipis Naruto dengan bibirnya yang membengkak karena ciuman-ciuman panas yang sudah terjadi. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah terlentang di atas kain tersebut, memulai semuanya dengan kecupan ringan yang bertambah intens.

Naruto membungkuk untuk kembali melumat bibir Sakura, mengisap bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya kecil, lalu kembali melumatnya penuh-penuh sementara deru napasnya memburu.

Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah kecil saat Naruto menggigit dagunya dengan sensual, turun untuk menciumi lehernya. Sakura meremas rambut pirang Naruto, mendongak untuk memberi akses lebih bagi pria itu. Wanita itu bahkan tak bisa menjaga matanya untuk terbuka sepenuhnya saat bibir Naruto memanjakan lehernya.

Hisapan, lumatan, lalu jilatan sensual berkali-kali mendarat di leher jenjangnya. Sakura terengah menahan sesuatu yang mendesak dari dalam dirinya, "Ouhh," Ia mengerang saat Naruto menggigit bagian sensitif di lehernya.

Naruto kembali naik, mengulum telinga Sakura, membuat wanitanya itu menggeliat ringan. Geliatan yang justru membangkitkan gairah Naruto, karena ia sudah memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan sempurna. Ia kembali mencium dan membawa Sakura dalam lumatan-lumatan serta permainan lidah. Tubuh mereka yang berbaring berhadapan serta saling memeluk memudahkannya untuk mengelus punggung wanita itu, menelusup di balik kaus longgar yang dipakainya.

"Uuh ..." Sakura melengkungkan badannya ke depan, sebelah tangannya meremas rambut Naruto yang kembali menciumi lehernya, sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk punggung pria itu.

Naruto berhasil melepas kaitan bra yang dipakai Sakura. Menghentikan cumbuannya pada leher wanita berambut pink itu, ia menatap Sakura sebelum kembali mencium bibirnya.

"A-ahh ..." Sakura tersentak saat Naruto mengubah posisi mereka dan menindihnya, untuk kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya ke balik kaus Sakura dan menciumi perutnya. "Geli, Naruhh ...," Wanita itu tertawa kecil, menekuk kedua kakinya dan menempatkan Naruto di antaranya untuk memudahkan pria itu. Dielusnya kepala Naruto yang kini menyingkap bra-nya dari dalam dan mengecupi belahan dadanya. Sakura kembali menggeliat ringan, menekan kepala Naruto yang mengulum salah satu payudaranya.

"Ngghhh …, ahh …." Sakura bergerak gelisah, bibirnya setengah terbuka dan kepalanya mendongak karena sentuhan Naruto. Ia merasa tidak sabar, namun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto.

Memfokuskan diri pada benda kenyal di depannya, tangan Naruto meremas pelan pinggang wanitanya lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok mini yang memang menjadi bawahan favorit Sakura. Menarik turun celana dalam Sakura dan meletakkannya begitu saja. Pria itu keluar dari kaus Sakura untuk kembali menciumi dan melumat bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Kalimat dengan suara parau dan berat itu membuat Sakura melepas ciuman mereka, menatap mata sapphire Naruto yang berkabut. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup ujung hidung pria itu, lalu berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Aku tahu."

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Tubuh Sakura dengan wajah merah padam dan penuh dengan keringat, sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Kausnya berantakan dan tersingkap di bagian perut. Kakinya yang menekuk memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik rok mini miliknya, meski gelap karena bayangan Naruto menutupinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan napas tersengal, dan matanya yang menatap Naruto sayu.

Pria itu mengangkat satu kaki Sakura dan meletakkannya di bahunya, menelusuri garis paha Sakura yang kencang dengan hidungnya, membuat wanita itu terlonjak kecil.

"A-ahh!" Sakura tersentak saat Naruto membenamkan wajah di balik rok itu, memaksa Sakura melebarkan kakinya untuk memberi ruang yang cukup untuk pria itu. Sakura meremas sprei dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan sensasi menggelitik yang menyertai aktivitas Naruto. "Ahh ... uhh ... ahh! Ahh!" Sentakan-sentakan selanjutnya terjadi pelan, berbaur dengan napas memburu Sakura yang disertai desahan-desahannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya, kemudian meraba bagian tersensitif itu dengan jarinya, mengelus lembut sebelum dengan pelan memasukkan jarinya.

"AKH!"

Satu jari dan Sakura memekik kencang. Sesuatu terasa melilit perutnya, menambah peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Deru napas Naruto di bagian sensitifnya itu membuatnya kembali menggeliat, hal yang salah karena jari pria itu menggeseknya semakin kuat. "N-Naruhh … cepathh uhh …"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kewanitaan Sakura menjepit jarinya semakin keras saat ia memasukkan kedua jarinya lagi. Tubuh wanita itu melengkung ke atas, menekan jari-jarinya masuk semakin dalam. Naruto memajumundurkan jarinya sementara bibirnya kembali menciumi paha Sakura, menggigit dan menyertakan lidahnya untuk kembali memanja wanita itu.

Rasanya perih dan ngilu, tapi Sakura menyukainya. Bibir Naruto memanjakan pahanya, menetralisir rasa perih itu. Namun itu semua tak berlangsung lama, karena semakin cepat Naruto menggerakkan jemarinya, Sakura tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain kenikmatan. Sakura merasakan cairan yang menyebabkan rasa lembap itu mengalir deras, menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang aneh.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawah ketika Naruto mengeluarmasukkan jarinya semakin cepat. Geli yang menyenangkan membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan kewanitaannya yang menjepit semakin hebat, berusaha mencegah jari Naruto masuk semakin dalam. "Hhh ... uhh ... Na-Narutohh ... aku—aku ... MNHH!" Wanita itu mengejang saat merasakan perutnya menyentak kuat, memaksa cairan kewanitaannya meleleh keluar dalam jumlah banyak.

Deru napasnya dan Naruto bertabrakan saat pria itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menyatukan kening mereka. Sakura meraih bibir Naruto dan melumatnya pelan, mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang pria sementara Naruto melepas celana yang ia kenakan. Menikmati kenikmatan yang telah mereka capai.

Ciumannya Naruto alihkan pada pipi Sakura, lalu menggigit pelan sudut bibir Sakura dan kembali mengulumnya. "Berdirilah, Sakura," pintanya pada Sakura yang masih agak lemas.

Sakura menurut, lalu berdiri di atas tikar kain itu. Ia menunduk dan menatap Naruto yang melebarkan kakinya, bersemu merah saat melihat kejantanan pria itu. Oke, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura melebarkan kakinya—lebih lebar dari Naruto, berpijak di luar kaki Naruto sehingga ia mengungkung pria itu.

Menarik napas, Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Ah!" Wanita itu mengejang pelan saat kewanitaannya menyentuh sesuatu yang telah mengeras di bawah sana. Ia memeluk leher Naruto dan menggeleng.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang itu, membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Sakura dan mengecupi pelan, menenangkan wanita yang bersandar pasrah di tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

Tidak sulit, sebenarnya, karena kewanitaan Sakura sudah basah sempurna. Hanya saja Sakura masih terlalu takut untuk memulai terlebih dahulu, meski ia dan Naruto sudah sangat sering bercinta.

"Naruhh … kau saja—aahhh …."

Naruto dengan cepat menarik Sakura, membenamkan kejantanannya kuat-kuat.

"AKH!" Sakura terlonjak saat kejantanan Naruto menekan titik terdalamnya dengan kuat.

"Shh ...," Naruto berdesis pelan, berusaha menenangkan Sakura sekaligus menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang bergejolak ketika wanita itu justru menggodanya dengan jepitan kewanitaannya yang meremas miliknya kuat.

Naruto menekan-nekan tubuh Sakura di atasnya, memulai dengan gerakan pelan. Desahan Sakura meningkat beberapa menit kemudian, membuat Naruto berani untuk menuntun pinggang Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, menciptakan alur percintaan mereka.

"Ahh ... hhmm ... nghhh ..." Wanita itu mendesah saat ia bisa mengikuti ritme gerakan Naruto, menaikturunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura membenamkan wajah di leher Naruto, meremas rambut pria itu. Posisi mereka yang berpelukan membuat tubuh mereka bergesekan sempurna meski terhalang baju tipis yang dipakai keduanya..

Peluh mengalir deras, suasana yang memanas membuat Sakura entah kenapa kesulitan dalam pernapasan dan membuat napasnya menjadi terengah sensual. Ia menyingkap rambut _pink_-nya dan mendongak, membiarkan Naruto menciumi bahunya serta menelusup ke balik kaus yang dipakainya untuk melumat payudara Sakura. Gerakan itu diiringi dengan robekan pada bajunya, membuat Sakura melenguh pelan.

"Aahhhh ..." desahan itu terdengar saat Sakura merasa payudaranya kembali mengeras karena rangsangan Naruto. Wanita itu menggeliat dalam gerakannya yang dipercepat oleh Naruto, tak kuat akan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan pria itu.

"Narutohh ..., Narutohh ... uhhh ..."

Desahan sensual Sakura serta tubuh wanita itu yang menggelinjang dalam pelukannya membuat Naruto merasakan kejantanannya yang sedari awal diremas hebat itu semakin mengeras. Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura erat, memudahkannya untuk menggenjot wanita itu semakin cepat.

"Narutohh ..., pelanhh ... nnhhh!" Sakura menggeliat dalam rengkuhan pria yang dicintainya itu, tubuhnya tersentak-sentak tak karuan ketika Naruto menggenjotnya cepat. Sangat cepat. Sakura menggeleng-geleng pelan, hisapan dan lumatan yang semakin liar di sepanjang daerah leher hingga dadanya semakin memanjakannya dalam kenikmatan. Sakura menekuk kakinya untuk memeluk pinggang Naruto erat, matanya setengah terpejam dengan bibir terbuka itu mendesah kuat saat ia tak bisa menghentikan kewanitaannya yang menjepit dengan kuat, membuatnya merasakan bahwa miliknya meremas ketat kejantanan Naruto yang terasa begitu besar di dalam lubangnya.

"A—ahh ... ahhhh ..." Sensasi ini ... Sakura tahu ia takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi. "AKHH!" Ia terasa limbung dan dunianya berputar.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya saat Sakura mencapai puncak, menarik kejantanannya yang masih menegang sempurna dari kewanitaan Sakura. Dibaringkannya wanita itu dan diciumnya pipinya yang bersimbah peluh. "Kau lelah?"

Sakura memaksa matanya membuka, menatap Naruto yang berada di atasnya, memandangnya lembut. Wanita itu baru akan mengangguk saat melihat kilat gairah di mata _sapphire_ prianya. Melirik ke bawah, Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto belum klimaks satu kalipun. Dan ia tahu, ia tidak boleh egois.

Menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, Sakura membalikkan badannya, memisahkan kakinya selebar mungkin. "Masuklah lagi, Naruto," Wanita itu berkata lembut, menyibak rambutnya agar Naruto bisa menciumi tengkuk, bahu dan punggungnya.

"Aku takkan selembut tadi, Sakura."

Mata Sakura membulat, "Akhh!" Wanita itu mengerang pelan saat Naruto menyodoknya dengan cepat dari belakang. "Ahh! Akh! Akh!" Ia tersentak berulang kali ketika Naruto menaikturunkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Ouhh," Sakura melenguh saat Naruto menggigit tengkuknya lalu mengisapnya keras. Wanita itu meremas kuat tikar kain mereka yang sudah sangat berantakan hingga yang digapainya hanya rerumputan, berusaha bertahan dalam kesadarannya saat Naruto meremas bokongnya.

Naruto tak bermaksud untuk membuat Sakura mengerang antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan seperti itu, tapi pria itu sudah cukup menahan diri. Jika ia tetap bersikap lembut, bisa dipastikan sampai malam pun ia takkan mendapat klimaks dan itu akan lebih melelahkan.

"Akh! Uhh ... hahh ... hahh ..." Sakura mengejang dan kembali mengerang. Klimaks datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga dengan tempo cepat dan kasar Naruto. Wanita itu menarik napas sedalam mungkin, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Naruto yang terlalu cepat, tapi baru beberapa gerakan ia menyerah. Menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

Erangan Sakura menaikkan libido Naruto hingga ke puncak. Pria itu meremas rerumputan dan menghentakkan tubuhnya semakin dalam, dan dalam beberapa hentakan yang begitu menggetarkan Sakura, Naruto menggigit keras bahu Sakura hingga berdarah, menghujamkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin ke tubuh wanita itu.

"ARRGGHHH!" teriakan keras dari Sakura yang mengejang kuat terdengar bersamaan dengan jepitan terkuat kewanitaannya meremas kejantanan Naruto seiring dengan semburan hangat di rahimnya dan juga klimaksnya sendiri. Wanita itu kembali menarik napas dengan rakus, tubuhnya bergetar pelan, tak bisa menahan desahan saat Naruto masih menekan-nekan miliknya untuk merasakan sisa klimaks mereka serta kecupan dan jilatan lembut pada bahunya yang berdarah. "Uhh ... uhh ... hahh ..."

Wanita itu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pria itu, kelelahan luar biasa menerpanya. Ia baru menyadari dirinya sudah setengah telanjang di alam terbuka, dengan rok mini yang ia kenakan tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan daerah kewanitaannya.

"_How was it_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto juga sedang menatapnya lekat. Wajahnya semakin memerah dari sebelumnya begitu menyadari bahwa ia terlalu terbawa suasana hingga melupakan segalanya. "_Baka_! _Don't even think that you'll get __**it**__ again_, Naruto!" ancamnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto terkekeh dan memeluk Sakura erat, namun tak lama tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. "Hm ... _let's us see who will beg for __**it**_, Sakura-_chan_," bisiknya seduktif di telinga Sakura, diiringi jilatan lembut pada telinga wanita itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika Sakura menegang dalam pelukannya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas dengan drastis. "Bersyukurlah tak ada yang melihat kita tadi," gerutunya.

"Ini pulau pribadi, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya ia tahu hal itu, melihat tak ada satu pun orang di pulau ini.

"Kau tahu ... ayah melamar ibu di pulau ini."

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap mata biru samudera yang ia sukai itu menenggelamkannya.

"Ayah membeli pulau ini untuk melamar ibu ... dan mereka menikah di sini. Di sini pulau tempat mereka berbulan madu juga. _Like a fairy tale_, kata-kata itu yang selalu ibu ucapkan ketika bercerita padaku."

Menelan ludah, Sakura menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Apakah ... apakah Naruto bercerita karena pria itu mengharapkan hal yang sama dengannya?

Senyum menenangkan tersungging di wajah tampan pria berambut pirang itu. "Aku akan menunggumu ... Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan selalu menunggumu," bisiknya, kemudian mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil di kening wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori!"

Yamanaka Ino melambaikan tangannya, memberi kode pada seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki cafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu agar menghampirinya. Senyum disunggingkannya saat pria itu duduk di depannya.

"Tumben kau menghubungiku."

Senyum Ino melebar. "Ayolah, Sasori, apa itu tanggapanmu terhadap sahabatmu ini?"

Sasori mendengus tak peduli, meminum _cappuccino_ dingin yang dipesankan Ino untuknya. "Sahabat macam apa yang menghubungi ketika ada perlu saja?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," kilahnya, mengelak dari sindiran pedas yang Sasori tujukan padanya.

Sasori menatap sahabat masa kecilnya itu tajam. Sindiran itu benar adanya. Terutama ketika ... hal buruk yang menimpa adik Yamanaka Deidara itu beberapa waktu silam. Ino malah menutup diri, dan ketika akhirnya ia kembali, gadis pirang itu bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Deidara juga melarang Sasori untuk mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi.

"Ah, Sasori, aku menghubungimu karena aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika sorot tajam Sasori mengarah padanya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku merekomendasikanmu pada seorang temanku. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ia akan menghubungimu. Dia ... memiliki trauma terhadap pernikahan."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu? Aku seorang psikiater, Ino, aku pasti akan membantunya."

Ino tersenyum, mulai gugup. "Ah, sebenarnya bukan itu. Tapi aku ... aku ingin kau menceritakan padaku penyebab traumanya itu. Bisakah kau—"

"Tidak." Sasori memotong perkataan Ino dengan cepat. "Ino, aku harus menjaga rahasia pasien-pasienku. Aku tidak boleh membocorkannya pada siapapun."

"Sasori, ayolah," bujuk Ino, "dia sahabatku, dan kurasa ... aku tak bisa membiarkannya memendamnya sendirian."

Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Mencoba masuk dalam masalah orang lain lagi, huh?" Pria itu menyindir, mengingat kejadian saat Ino masuk ke dalam masalah hidupnya dulu. Masalahnya dan mantan istrinya ...

"Sasori?"

Suara Ino menyentakkannya dari kenangan masa lalu. Sasori menatap Ino dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Kuusahakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mengerjap pelan, membiarkan berkas-berkas sinar matahari dari jendela kamar itu memasuki retina matanya. Viridian-nya menatap lekat sosok pria berambut emas yang bertelanjang dada dan memeluknya erat.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sakura masih ingat ketika selesai bercinta Naruto hanya membawanya ke dalam tenda untuk berpakaian, lalu ia dibawa ke sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Kesal memenuhi ketika wanita berambut pink itu tahu lagi-lagi Naruto mengerjainya.

Jemari lentik berhias kuteks itu perlahan menyentuh alis pria itu, turun ke kelopak matanya yang biasanya menampilkan mata biru cerah, lalu bibir alami yang sering diciumnya dengan penuh semangat.

Menyandarkan diri senyaman mungkin di dada Naruto, Sakura menelusuri dada bidang itu dengan telunjuknya, membentuk pola-pola abstrak sembari mendengarkan detak jantung Naruto yang konstan. Ah, ia sungguh menyukai momen seperti ini.

Iris hijau Sakura nyaris menutup jika saja dering ponsel Naruto tak membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Wanita itu meraba-raba nakas dan menggerakkan jarinya di smartphone _touchscreen_ itu sebelum menempelkannya di telinga. "_Hello_?"

"_Hello_. Mm, _this is Naruto's phone, isn't it_?"

Mengerutkan kening, Sakura memperhatikan penelepon yang bersuara wanita itu. Shion. Siapa? "Naruto masih tidur. _Who's speaking_?"

"Ah, _I'm Shion_. Bisakah kau mengatakan pada Naruto tentang janjinya pada Hyuuga Shion hari ini? Kami ada janji makan siang bersama."

Sakura terdiam. Sesuatu menelusup dalam hatinya dan ia tahu betul apa itu. Kecemburuan.

"Halo?"

"Ah ya, akan kusampaikan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban wanita bernama Shion di seberang, Sakura menutup teleponnya. Kemudian ditekan-tekannya _smartphone_ tersebut, mencari _recent_ _calls_.

Delete entry from list?

**Yes** No

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Suara sedikit serak diiringi sebuah lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat diletakkannya ponsel Naruto dan membalas pelukan pria itu. "Mm-hmm?"

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru bangun." Sakura tersenyum geli saat Naruto membenamkan wajah di lehernya. Rasa bersalah menyusupi hatinya, namun dengan cepat ditepisnya. "Kapan kita pulang?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Kau ingin cepat pulang?"

"Tidak ... hm ... _just think if you have another promise today_," Sakura bertanya hati-hati sementara jantungnya semakin berdebar.

"Sekarang hari Minggu, Saku. _I'll be here for you today_."

Senyum tersungging di wajah Sakura. "_Then turn off your handphone for me today, may you_?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau manja sekali hari ini," komentarnya, namun pria itu tetap mengambil ponselnya yang disodorkan Sakura dan men-_turn off _ponsel tersebut.

"_Thank you_ Naru."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

There's another chapter. Half of them are lemon, coz maybe it'll be last lemon before the conflict.

Gue bener-bener ngeganti judul karena gue pikir judul itu lebih cocok. Kebohongan Naruto yang bilang gak dinner sama cewek lain di chap 1, kebohongan Naruto yang bilang dia pergi ke pabrik padahal makan siang sama Shion di chap 2, dan chap ini, kebohongan Sakura yang gak nyampein pesan Shion ke Naruto. Kebohongan yang terjadi di chap depan ... tunggu aja.

**.:: SPECIAL THANKS TO ::.**

**kaname** : arigatou. This is next chap.

**pratiwirahim** : maaf, lupa ganti judul :)

**Rinzu15 The 4****th**** Espada** : arigatou. Here's next chap.

**NaruSaku Venus** : Of course. Buktinya mereka sampai punya baby. :D

**24 karats** : thanks. Hope you like this chapter too. :)

**Viva La Vida** : arigatou :)

**rura sun** : Haha, typo. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan. I'll repair it soon.

**nona fergie** : hay. Gue pribadi juga sukanya SasuIno sih, bosen liat Sasuke jadi pihak ketiga mulu. Eh? Ada yang janggal? Ntar gue cek lagi. :) And yup, Shizune itu pembantu yang dibawa si Naru dari Jepang, sedangkan Shion sendiri 'kan model 'transferan' dari Jepang. Untuk kata Jepangnya, pengalaman ortu mereka ngomong bahasa sendiri sementara anak diajari bahasa sana, in this case NaruSaku ngomong Jepang tapi Hero sendiri diajarin bahasa Inggris. Mungkin pengalaman orang beda-beda. Well, about antagonist, masih yakin Shion pihak ketiga bakal jadi antagonis? ;) Dan Lombok, pas libur gue ngeliat gubuk kosong gitu di pinggir jalan pas lewat Senggigi, dan pas itu mikir, kalo bulan madu en bercinta di gubuk kayak gitu pasti menantang. Hahay. After all, thanks for long review, Senpai.

**Reina Murayama** : Yup, Sasori-chan. :D

**Sky pea-chan** : here's next chap :)

**OhhunnyEka** : Author pun pervert.

**Rizuka-chan** : here's next chap :)

**Guest** : hm ... let's us see ...

Last, thanks for all review!


End file.
